My Roommate's Girlfriend
by A Fire Inside
Summary: It's not him. It's not just any girl that he meets...It's just her. His roommate's girlfriend. He can't stop himself from developing "unwanted" feeling towards her. He just can't...Read and Review.
1. My Situation

My Roommate's Girlfriend

_My Situation_

_They aren't dating exclusively, they aren't dating exclusively._ That's all I really have to keep in mind if I want to see an "upside" to this, er, predicament. I mean, we both met her the same day…yet he somehow asked her out before I did…How'd I let that one happen? He isn't exactly known for being quick.

Then again I did have a doctor's appointment that day which did leave them alone for a while. I still don't get it though! This is the guy who takes a week to ask a girl out and two weeks to break up with them. And I'm expected to believe the he asked her out within three days of getting to know her!

How could she have said yes? We were both hitting on her, (and as conceited as this may sound) he doesn't stand a chance when put up against me! I've got my boyish charm and killer hair…And he? He has the brain capacity of a third grader. He's my friend I know in the back of my mind I shouldn't be talking about him this way…But it's just so, so inconvenient.

"Oh well," I stepped off the ledge of the curb. "They aren't dating exclusively, that's all--" My sentence was cut off by the screeching tires of the taxi. The cab just barley halted before it could reach my legs, the driver glaring at me through the windshield.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" I exclaimed as I brought my palms down on the cab's hood. I picked up my briefcase and was on my way. _Jerk, should watch where he's going_. I glanced over at the traffic signals only to discover he had a green. "Pedestrians always have the right of way" I scoffed as I continued on home.

I knocked lightly on the door as I held a bouquet of flowers behind my back. "I stopped by the shop and picked these up for you, Ms. Mudo," A smile upon my face as I greeted my elderly neighbor, handing her the flowers.

"What is it this time Yamato?" And if you're wondering about the next batch of cookies, you're in luck. Flora came by today and dropped some off." Ms. Mudo said gesturing for me to take a seat.

"How was your day?" I asked recalling my manners.

"Terrific, the girls and I planned a girl's night out, scheduled for tomorrow. When Howard passed away I never thought I'd be happy again, but I've been proven wrong." She explained to me as she handed me a chocolate chip cookie.

"That's great…I know you asked me to stop, but I have to know…Did Taichi have Mimi over today, just out of curiosity?" I asked my smirk slowly fading as she gave me a look of disappointment.

"Now Yamato…You may be old enough to be my son…However, I see you as a friend. As a friend I'm telling you this: If they were a set of rabbits that apartment would be overflowing." She said as she removed her glasses.

I put my head down and brought my hands to my face. "Are you sure, because Taichi tends to moan whenever he eats food," a shred of hope in my eyes and voice.

"Yamato, you're filling your head with misplaced optimism and fantasies…I'm going to use some words that will make neither of us uncomfortable to describe what they were most likely doing. Sex, when a guy's…communication goes into her…information, to increase the population for a younger generation. Now, do you get the information? Or do you need a demonstration?" Ms. Mudo told me with a stern face. "I don't know what to tell you," she admitted as smile on her face as she patted me on the back.

"Thanks anyway, I guess I should get going then. Bye Ms. Mudo," I excused myself. I headed down the hall (Or the four-six steps) to where my roommate and I lived. Did she have that planned out; it rhymed too, kind of creepy coming from an old woman…Lately it's almost as if she had moved in as well making, it very hard for me to ignore her…_What a transition! Way to go from motherly figure, to the girl you're crushing on!_

"Shut-up," I demanded that voice in the back of my mind as I opened the door.

"Hey Yamato, why'd you get in so late?" her sweet voice came from the other room. I followed her voice into the living room, and there she was.

Sure she may be my roommate's/best friend's girlfriend but that didn't deprive me of the right to think she's hot…When did the neckline of her tank top become so…plunging? Where was this thought headed again?

"Well, you know," I regained the ability to utilize my voice. "We had a meeting over at the office, and the catering was late…Which basically translates into cruel and unusual methods of punishments, adding in the pizza guy was late…And you've got the wonderful world of accounting." I explained as I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I never knew accountants had it so rough." She commented as she flipped her auburn locks.

"Well Mimi, we can't all live off Daddy's money," that slipped hopefully she doesn't take too much offense.

"Excuse me, I have a job. I'm assistant buyer at Ralph Lauren," she said in a tone which seemed half playful and half defensive.

"And you got that job courtesy of which parent, your mother or your father?" I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Bite me," she muttered her retaliation.

"I would, but I don't think Taichi would like that very much." I guess you can call that my way of gracefully changing the subject. What Taichi doesn't know won't hurt him, that voice reminded me.

"What made you think I would let you?" She asked in an insinuating tone.

"You kind of handed me an invitation a moment ago…That is unless you didn't hear your tone." I shifted my position so that I had a better view of her.

"Maybe it was, but that offer expired when you questioned it." Before things could get more awkward, a shirtless Taichi stepped out of his room yawning.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Taichi questioned.

--------------  
--------------

* * *

Please be sure to visit Rock Legends c2 comm.: 

Review...please.

AN: This fic was written with minor assistance from _Hippie Pot Smoker_...So basically anything I normally wouldn't write, was his idea.


	2. Why Me?

_**My Roommate's Girlfriend:**_

Chapter two

* * *

The Next morning

Now if only my dreams were to become reality…_If you hadn't questioned her offer they would've been realized already_. That pesky voice always had to point out my flaws, he's a jerk if you ask me.

I pulled on my robe and headed towards the shower. I opened the door, I should have immediately shut it at the signs of steam…I guess this is one of those curiosity killed the cat kind of deals…except it wasn't curiosity, more like stupidity._ Idiocy is the better word. _

As the steam somewhat cleared I saw her there slowly discarding her clothing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the sight before me. I was relished every second in slow fascination…Hopefully she hasn't noticed me—if she has she sure is doing a good job at hiding it. I summoned every ounce of will power I possessed and turned away from her curvy body.

I rushed across the hallway into Ms. Mudo's apartment. They were all there: Mrs. Lopez, Mrs. Gonzalez, Ms. B, and Mrs. Flora. _This isn't awkward at all, is it?_ I hopped up onto the counter and shook my head in my hands.

"I just walked in on Mimi in the shower! I couldn't turn away…She was just so perfect. I wanted to look away like any _decent_ person, but I couldn't! At least when she had clothes on I could picture her with boils all over her body! No, no boils, she's smooth, silky even! I'm…I-I'm…I'm going back and pretend nothing happened…pretend nothing happened is all I have to do…" I announced as I left.

Mrs. Flora glanced over at her friends and asked, "anyone else look up his robe?"

"Hey, Matt have you seen my two way?" Taichi asked as he fastened his belt.

"Don't you mean your rent-a-cop walkie talkie?' I questioned as I tossed the device to him.

"For the last time I'm a temporary law enforcement office fulfilling my duty as a civilian to this community…. I'm late as if is, can you lock up for me after Mimi leaves?" Taichi asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"Sure, just be careful the mall is a dangerous place. You never know when a riot might arise." I commented as he stepped out the door.

Mimi stepped out of the restroom; steam surrounding her as she flipped her cinnamon locks…God must hate me. I stifled a moan as she headed in my direction with only a short white robe on.

"If it isn't tom," my eyes shot to the door at the mention of the name.

"Who?' I asked.

"Peeping Tom," she answered as she began to towel dry her hair.

You walked right into that one…_You walk right into a lot of things, like dog crap for example_. "Excuse me?" _That's right play dumb; she can't tell the difference after all._

"Don't worry I won't tell Taichi…It's not like I minded." I'm not all that sure why, but I'm pretty sure I visibly cringed at the mention of that statement. Maybe it was that fact that she was Taichi's girlfriend…Or maybe it was just me being unsure of what to do or say next. I just hope that it's neither—why couldn't there be a third option?

"Uh…What time is it?" I asked out of nowhere.

"8:35," she responded with a glance at the clock.

"Great…So when do you have to be in; Ms. Assistant Buyer?" I asked hoping to get rid of the anything _but_ sexual tension between us.

"10:30, you?"

"Well, about the same time…we'll we've got about two hours…more like an hour to kill. What should we do?" I asked taking a sip from my cup.

"…Hot chocolate Yamato? Aren't people who wear ties to work supposed to strictly drink star bucks?" She asked putting down her towel.

"What can I say…I'm a rebel—would you care for a cup?" I asked unconsciously raising a brow. _You aren't asking her to dance, it' only chocolate! There's no need to arch a brow for that!_

"I'd love that." She responded.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"You cheated!" I accused her flinging the tennis ball to the ground.

"I did no such thing! I won fair and square! 24 to 9, you're just a sore loser!" she yelled from across the living room.

"HA! The game only goes up to 12!" I pointed out with most triumphant smile as I neared her.

"I won with a score of 24 so there fore I beat you twice! Oh and by the way—Your game blows!" she shouted at me.

"It's not _my_ game, other wise it wouldn't be called: Taichi's Ultra Super Mega Death Paper Tennis Hand Ball!" I yelled dodging the paper ball she chucked at me.

"You're right if it were your game I bet the title would be much worse!" she even yelled literally in my face before slamming the door to Taichi's room in my face.

"You've got some real issues lady! If I recall correctly, just last night you were asking me to _bite you_ in a very suggestive tone!" I yelled at the door.

"Wasn't it you watching me undress just an hour ago?" was her immediate response from the other side of the door.

"Don't act so offended! Or need I quote you? I believe you said, _don't worry I won't tell Taichi. It's not like I minded_?" _You're 26 years old, start acting like it_, that little voice told me.

She opened the door with an annoyed expression. "Well maybe I didn't mind then…If I had known you acted so immature I might have thought differently…"

"This coming from the woman dating a he-child. He's 26 years old, works at a mall and still watches PBS on his spare time. And I'm supposed to be the immature one?" I picked up my brief case and stormed out the door.

* * *

Later That Day

_Well maybe I didn't mind then_…Her words were echoing in my mind throughout the day. I had a chance of being with her and blew! _You **had** a chance_. "Shut-up!" I scoffed as I headed into the candy shop. _Yeah, buying Red Vines is really going to help you here.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Whoa, I liked this chapter…Maybe it's because I got to make fun of the characters and their career choices…But I would like to thank every one who reviewed to this fic. I mean 20 reviews for one chapter is incredible. Over at my Xanga site (Link in my bio) you can see a personalized thanks to each and everyone who reviewed. I wasn't satisfied with the chapter so I'm uploading it again.

Laterz  
A Fire Inside


End file.
